The Humidity Affix
by MariaAlbina
Summary: After Sheldon tries to run out after walking in on Amy in his bathroom, they find themselves locked inside due to the door jamming.


**Just a one-shot I thought of that I needed to write down. This one was hard to write so reviews are greatly appreciated. xoxo**

"I need to get ready for an audition, so I'm going to grab a shower."

Amy watched as her best friend folded the couch blanket before placing it over the back.

The three best friend's decided it wouldn't do them any harm to get a little crazy at Penny's apartment despite knowing they all had work the next day. Howard had picked Bernadette up that night but Penny suggested that Amy stay the night so she could sober up with someone there.

After grabbing her glasses from the coffee table, Amy placed them on before checking the time on Penny's oven.

11:13

"Damn, I have less than an hour." She stood up from the couch and stretched her limbs. "I don't think I'll have time to shower. I won't have time to go home, get ready and then back this way to work." Not to mention, it was extremely hot for March and she didn't want to be in a car in this heat any more than she had to be.

"Why don't you use Sheldon and Leonard's? They're at work. Leonard won't care and as long as everything is back to the way_ Dr. Whackadoodle_ likes it, he won't know." She began to make her way to her bedroom.

Amy pondered the thought before shaking her head. "No... Wouldn't that be weird?"

The blond turned to Amy furrowed brows. "What? Using your _boyfriend's _shower?"

"Yes, _my _boyfriend's shower. This is Sheldon."

Penny sighed as she leaned against the door frame. She hated how Amy felt so uncomfortable with Sheldon sometimes. Amy deserved someone she didn't have to be afraid to grab and plant a passionate kiss on. But for some reason, Amy adored Sheldon Cooper; the germaphobic, emotionless physicist that kissed her once on a train, purely to prove a point. Of course, Amy also insisted that Sheldon leaned in to deepen the kiss, but Penny didn't believe a repeat of that would be having for quite some time.

"You're right." Penny decided a little reverse psychology couldn't hurt. "You really shouldn't be in the very place a naked Sheldon goes every morning." She had to hold her drinks down as she spoke. "I mean marking your territory in a bathroom wouldn't work the same as his office." She watched her friend as if the wheels in Amy's head were turning and before she could give another example of why she shouldn't shower at Sheldon's, Amy spoke up.

"Well, I guess if I make it a quick one, it wouldn't be that bad. Then I can just leave straight to work." The small smirk on her face did not go unnoticed by Penny.

"Sounds good, Sweetie. There's a key to their apartment by the door. Just bring it back before you leave for work."

Nodding, Amy watched Penny disappear into her bedroom. She then began to gather her belongings before she grabbed the extra key and left.

* * *

"You all right, Sheldon? You've barely touched your lunch."

For the past hour, Sheldon had been experiencing the worst headache of his life. He was feeling fatigue and moody but people who knew him couldn't tell the difference from his usual mood. He had tried calling Amy's cell phone to take him to the hospital, afraid it was a tumor _again,_ but she wasn't answering. With his head still in his hands, he spoke.

"I'm experiencing quite the headache at the moment and I'd appreciate it if no one talked."

"Why don't you go home?" Leonard picked up his Mountain Dew before sipping it, the corner of his eyes spotting the scowl on Sheldon's face as he slowly picked up his head.

"Don't you think I tried that? I called Amy twice and got her voicemail each time. I really hate it when she drinks. She's never alert and doesn't put my needs first."

"You can always take the bus," Howard reminded him but when Sheldon turned his scowl on him, the smaller man quickly picked up his fork and started to move his food around the dish.

"I don't have my bus pants. That's out of the question."

"Sheldon," Leonard sighed, "If you're not going home, then you need to stop groaning every time one of us speaks about something that doesn't concern you."

Sheldon thought a moment before he quickly pushed himself out of his seat. "I'll see you later."

The three men watched as Sheldon dumped his tray before exiting the cafeteria.

Howard and Raj each gave Leonard an approving thumbs up.

* * *

"When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world-" Amy turned off the shower and wrung out her hair before she grabbed her towel hanging on the rod to towel dry her hair. The Ellie Goulding song stopped playing suddenly and when she checked her phone she realized it must have died. "Why didn't I charge it last night?"

Slipping his key into the lock, Sheldon gasped when he realized it was already unlocked.

"Not again." His Vulcan hearing quickly picked up something coming from inside.

He slowly turned the knob before inching the door open, terrified of what he'd find. Or _not_ find.

When he stepped inside he was relieved to see everything looked normal except one thing. There was a purse by his spot. Panic started to wash over him and it only grew when he heard singing coming from their bathroom.

"And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn.."

"Who the-?"

He quickly noticed a key on the apartment and realized it could only be one person.

Sheldon was needing Tylenol or some kind of pain reliever for his headache and wasn't going to let his neighbor hogging the bathroom, for God knows what reason, to stop him.

She had her own shower and toilet, so she had to be in there looking for something. Fed up with her just barging in when they weren't home, Sheldon wasn't above barging in on her. It was his bathroom after all.

He placed his messenger bag on the floor next to the purse before he marched up to the bathroom door and grabbing the handle, making his presence known as he entered.

"I don't know what you need, Penny but-"

"Sheldon!"

He was suddenly staring at a barely covered Amy Farrah Fowler in nothing but a off-white towel, while she seemed to be in the middle of brushing her slightly damn hair.

"Amy?"

"Get out!"

He gasped before he backed up and hit the door with his back, slamming it shut. He quickly turned and shakily grabbed the handle again to jerk it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh."

Amy was hiding behind the shower curtain now as she watched her boyfriend struggle to get the door open. "What 'uh oh'? Get out, Sheldon!" Her entire body was covered in a pink blush.

"The door is jammed! The humidity does that sometimes." He tensed when he heard her moan in dismay. Without turning around, he spoke. "Why are you even here? And why are you wet and naked?"

"I'm surprised you noticed," she mumbled. "I slept over at Penny's and I was going to be late for work, so she suggested I use your shower."

He shook his head in disappointment. "_Again_ with Penny influencing you."

Amy rolled her eyes as she kept the curtain close to her body. "Are you going to get the door unjammed or not?"

"I'm trying," he nearly growled and Amy's brows raised at the sudden change in octave. He turned slowly to see her phone on the sink. "Why don't you call Penny? She's probably still home."

"It died just before you came in." Groaning, he rested his head against the door. He soon heard movement coming from behind him and slowly turned around to see Amy now sitting on the edge of the tub with the curtain still blocking her body. He noticed she avoided eye contact with him even as he stepped closer. It wasn't until he took off his jacket that she looked up to see him place it on the floor before sitting down. He was startled when she spoke again. "Why are you home?"

"Migraine," he answered simply before he realized the throbbing in his head were gone. "Which I think you scared out of me." He couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning up when she choked back a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just startled."

"So was I," he deadpanned and she smiled before she watched his eyes widen. "Did you move anything?"

She watched him quickly get up before he pulled back the curtain to look inside. "Sheldon!"

"Oh, get over it. I bathed you before, remember?" He continued to inspect his bathtub.

She shivered as her mind went back to that day. The feeling of his hands over her arms, back, chest. The memories were enough to turn her on.

He noticed her shiver and wrinkled his forehead. "How are you cold? It's 79 degrees in here. Do you have clothes in here?" He turned his head to look around the bathroom.

"In my bag which is still in the living room." She could already see Sheldon break out in hives at the thought of being stuck with Amy in nothing but a towel. Surprisingly, all he did was give a curt nod before he sat back down on the floor. Amy wasn't comfortable with the silence and when her stomach rumbled, she expressed the first thing she thought. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Shaking her head she pulled the curtain off her and fixed the towel around her chest to secure it.

Sheldon looked up just at the right (or wrong?) time and found himself staring at her chest as she re-folded the towel around her bust. He didn't even notice her staring at him when she finished. _Was he watching me fix my towel?_

"Let's play a game," she blurted out, which pulled Sheldon from his gaze.

"What?"

"A game. We still have at least 4 hours before Leonard comes home. Might as well try to pass the time."

"Actually, he's going right over to Penny's afterward. Something about wanting to know how her interview went."

"It's an audition."

"Whatever."

She sighed heavily as she pulled her now air-dried hair over to her left shoulder. "So, we have longer than 4 hours. Great."

"What's this game?"

"What game?"

This time it was Sheldon's turn to sigh. "The game you want to play?"

She grinned before she pushed her lips into a thin line. "It's called 'would you rather'."

"I'm familiar with it, but just in case, what are the rules."

"No rules. Basically I ask if you would, say, rather eat a worm or drink cat urine and you have to choose."

His mouth gaped open, completely repulsed by her question. "Why would I ever need to choose between those options?"

Rolling her eyes, Amy stood up before sitting herself on the toilet lid as she needed to lean back. "You wouldn't. It's just for fun. Why don't you go first." Sheldon was now only two feet from her now and couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the little bit of her thighs that were showing. "Sheldon?"

He quickly pulled his eyes up to Amy who was staring at him curiously. "What?"

"I said why don't you start."

"Umm... Okay." Amy watched him think hard and stiffened a laugh that he was taking this so seriously. "Would you rather..." He rubbed his hand under his chin as he pondered his question. "Live one one-thousand year life or ten one-hundred year lives?"

"Wow." She had to think of that for a moment.

"Did I win?"

She looked down at him. "What?"

"Did I win? Because you're having a hard time thinking of an answer."

"No one wins, Sheldon. You just ask and answer the questions."

"Then how is this a game?"

"Ten one-hundred year lives, okay? That's my answer." She rolled her eyes at how literal her boyfriend can get with something as simple as a game.

"Why?"

"I have to defend?" Sheldon motioned his hand like he was giving her the floor. "Well," she thought carefully, "because that gives me ten chances to be someone and do something great."

"You don't believe you've done something great in _this_ life?"

She never thought about it before. Shrugging, she thought of a question to ask him. "Okay... would you rather have a _rewind_ button in your life or a _pause_ button?"

She could tell she stumped him with her question, and while this wasn't a win or lose game, she was feeling pretty good. She stood up from the toilet before sitting down in front of it and angling herself, so she could stretch her legs out without touching Sheldon. He swallowed at the sight of her bare legs beside him.

"I would say a _rewind _button." Assuming she'd ask him to defend, he continued as he kept his attention on her legs. "A _pause_ button would allow me to stay in the moment." He felt her eyes on him and he looked up to see they were in fact focused on him; he couldn't seem to look away. "But with a _rewind _button, I could do it over and over." He swallowed as his eyes found their way to her lips, his voice softening. "And allow myself to improve every time."

The shiver that went through her didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon and he ripped his eyes from her lips. "Are you getting sick? You're shivering a lot."

"I'm fine," she assured him while waving him off. It's your turn to ask."

"All right then. Would you rather..."

The scream that escaped her was something Sheldon had never heard from her before. He watched as she jumped up from the floor before she ran into the tub as her towel fell off in the process.

He stared at her towel in front of him for a moment before he looked up to see her head sticking out from the shower curtain.

"What's wrong?" He quickly looked around the bathroom expecting to see a man with a gun behind him.

All he got in response was her hand pointing in the direction of the left corner wall before he saw the larger than average spider.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" He stood up from his jacket on the floor and gathered a few tissues.

She lowered her brows at him. "Do you really need to ask that question?" She eyed her towel on the floor and cringed before she watched Sheldon walk over to the corner and pick up the spider with the tissues.

As he flushed it down the toilet, she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." If Sheldon and she were in a normal relationship, she would have kissed him for his 'bravery'. "Can I have my towel back?" She reached her hand out again for him to give her back the only thing leaving a little mystery to her physique.

"Oh. Sure." He reached down and grabbed the dropped towel before handing it back to her; their fingers brushing in passing before their eyes locked. "Do you want to continue our game?" His voice was raspy before he cleared it as she disappeared behind the curtain to secure her towel again. He stepped back as he watched her step out of the shower and he sat back down on his jacket as she took her seat again in front of him.

"Whose turn was it?" She ran her fingers through her hair and Sheldon watched as the wavy locks framed her face.

"Yours," he finally uttered. "You started to ask before screaming." He noticed the embarrassed look on her face and couldn't help but find it endearing.

"Umm I forgot what I was going to ask," she laughed. "Let me think."

He nodded slowly. "All right."

Sheldon took the quiet opportunity to try to understand what he was feeling. Sure he enjoyed Amy's company but being locked in a bathroom was the last place he wanted to be. Seeing Amy in only a towel was also something he didn't think he'd enjoy looking at, but he couldn't help staring at her exposed collarbone, the swell of her breasts above the towel or her thighs that the towel didn't cover.

"Did I stump you?"

"What?" He took his eyes off her smooth thighs and focused them on her face.

"Did you not hear my question?"

It was his turn to blush. "I'm sorry, could you repeat it?"

She sighed, annoyed he wasn't even listening. "Would you rather run non-stop for three days or not leave your bed for a week?"

"Run non-stop."

Her eyes widened; surprised her less than athletic boyfriend would pick that answer. "Really? How come?"

"I need to work. I can barely take vacations let alone be in my bed for a week. I tried that once when I thought it would give me a better chance of living longer, but it got boring." He scrunches his face as he tried to think of a question. "Would you rather eat nonstop for three days or nothing for three days?"

"Nothing for three days," she answered simply before looking down as if her lap had grabbed her attention. "I could stand to lose a couple pounds."

"I think you look good as is."

Amy's head snapped up to her boyfriend who was now staring at his own lap. "You like my figure?" She watched as he slowly picked his head up to find her staring at him in surprise. He almost hated the fact that Amy didn't know that he found her aesthetically pleasing, but he couldn't just come out and tell her such.

"Well, I don't dislike it."

Amy's bright eyes sudden dulled as she spoke under her breath. "How romantic." She stood up from her spot on the floor before she walked over to the door and jerked the doorknob.

Sheldon watched as his girlfriend pulled on the door knob with no luck. _Is she trying to get away from me?_ "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here, Sheldon. What does it look like I'm doing?"

He stood up again, groaning as his legs started to stiffen, before he walked up to her and placed his hand over hers which was over the knob. Amy couldn't help but stare at their touching hands. "It's not going to budge. We'll just have to wait until Leonard comes home."

She sighed softly as she nodded before turning back to the toilet. Sheldon watched her and for the first time could pin point her emotion.

"Are you sad?"

"I'm fine, Sheldon."

"I don't think you are." He stood in front of her as she looked up at him.

"When why did you ask?"

"So you _are _sad." He watched her slowly nod before he grinned. "Nailed it. Is this because I said I didn't dislike your body? Because that's a compliment."

"Sheldon, I really don't want to talk about th-"

"Well I do."

Amy was completely baffled. Sheldon never wanted to talk about feelings and here he was wanting to talk about his feelings for her. Maybe he was turning into a hippie after all. "W-what do you want to talk about?"

Sheldon quickly froze as he realized he had no idea what he wanted to say. He enjoyed Amy's body. He had wondered for a while what was under her cardigan and the moment he felt her hip as he kissed her on the train, he wished his hand was under her dress. The only reason he pulled his lips from hers when he did was because he was afraid if he didn't, the entire dining car would get a show.

"When I kissed you on the train..." He noticed he now had Amy's attention. "Why didn't you respond?"

Swallowing hard, Amy slowly stood from the toilet seat. "What do you mean 'respond'?"

"I placed my hand on your waist and you didn't touch me back. And when I moved in closer and our bodies were touching, you seemed frozen." The memory of their kiss caused Sheldon to begin to sweat. Or maybe it was from how hot it was in the apartment. Either way, he was anxiously waiting for an answer from the stunned woman standing in front of him.

It seemed like hours before she finally spoke.

"I was nervous." Her voice was so soft that if it wasn't for his Vulcan hearing, he couldn't have heard her. She slowly backed up and leaned against the bathroom door, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had never been kissed like that before." Sheldon's chest puffed out with pride without even realizing it, but Amy did. She couldn't help the eye roll. "Don't get cocky."

Sheldon pulled his brows down at her before he realized what she was referring to. He took a deep breath before he voiced his thought. "Had I scared you? That wasn't my intention."

"No," she quickly assured him. "No. I just couldn't see you doing something like that and it gave me no time to react."

"Why don't we have a do-over?" He stepped closer to her.

_Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? _She eyed him with curiosity. "A do-over?"

"Of the kiss. You said you were nervous and had never had a kiss like that before. Why don't we do it over so this time you're not as nervous?"

"Umm okay..."

She watched as Sheldon stepped closer, placing his hands on her waist and she shivered at the contact before she hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she waited as Sheldon slowly lowered his head to hers before she parted her lips slightly just before his lips brushed against hers and their eyes fluttered shut.

When Amy felt him close the gap between their bodies, she allowed her hands to travel behind him as her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling his lips slowly open before he sucked on her bottom lip. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and instantly felt something flick against her thigh before Sheldon ripped his lips from hers, breathing heavy as their foreheads were now touching. Amy moved her hands back to his shoulders.

"I think I'd like to change my answer."

Amy once again shivered at his quiet, breathy tone. "What?"

"I could use a _pause_ button right now."

Amy smiled softly until she felt Sheldon had pinned her against the bathroom door. "Umph!" His hands moved to either side of her on the door before his lips found hers once again.

She allowed her hands to find his chest and gasped when his lips made their way to her neck. "You smell good," he groaned.

"It's your body wash," she moaned as his lips found her collar bone. She felt her knees begin to buckle and she moved her hands back up to his shoulders to hold her steady as she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

Sheldon knew what he was doing was wrong. He wanted to let Amy have a do over of their kiss because she was nervous the first time. He shouldn't have been ravaging her. He shouldn't have been tasting her neck like candy.

But he was and he couldn't stop.

Amy couldn't control the flips her stomach was dealing with, but, if she was being honest, she didn't want to. She had heard many times from women saying how good it felt when a man was making you feel desired and here she was being desired and nearly mauled by a man she didn't even think had a testosterone level.

She tipped her head to the side to give him more access as he made his way to her bare shoulder and when he lightly bit down on the skin, she pushed him back.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"No!" _Damn it, you idiot. You ruined it._ "No,_ I'm_ sorry. I just. I don't know. I got nervous again."

He nodded slowly and instantly felt his ears grow hot. "I don't know what came over me."

"I might have an idea." She blushed as she looked down at herself in her towel. It wasn't until she looked back up that she realized Sheldon was staring at her form. He didn't look up until he realized she was walking toward him. "I'm your girlfriend, Sheldon. You _can_ kiss me if you want."

"But you pushed me away."

"And I said that was because I was nervous. I'm not nervous anymore, see?" She plastered on a bright grin before she reached her hands out for him, but he seemed to be having doubts.

"Maybe that was enough for one day."

Amy frowned as she watched him walk back over to his spot on the floor. She hated that Sheldon seemed to always be in control over everything. Even their kisses. He kissed her on the train, he suggested this do-over; she was ready to step up and take control this time. "Wait, a minute." She watched as Sheldon quickly turned around just before he bent his knees to sit down on his jacket and she made her way over to stand in front of him. "You're always the one to decide what we can and can't do physically. I'm sick of it."

Before he could even respond, she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth, causing a groan to escape his throat.

Hearing the groan, Amy smirked against his lips as she let her hands travel down his neck to his chest before Sheldon grabbed her hips causing her towel to unravel. Amy couldn't save herself from being exposed, and it fell to the floor, leaving her frozen in her wake.

Sheldon slowly pulled back and felt his heart ready to rip out of his chest as he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her round breasts, the faint swell of her stomach and the full view of her most intimate area that he only saw partly when she showed him her bandage-clad bikini wax.

Eyes shut tight in horror, Amy leaned down to grab her towel but stopped when she felt Sheldon grab her wrist. She slowly opened her eyes to find him still staring at her body, which only left her more uncomfortable. _This is why I don't take control. _

"Leave it."

She blinked rapidly, shocked that Sheldon had not only not fainted by the sight of her naked body, but that he was softly stating he wanted to keep it that way. The look on his face was almost frightened as he realized what he had just asked of her.

Before she could question him further, she felt his finger lightly trace the edge of her left breast and she sucked in a breath while swallowing hard as she studied his curious face.

He didn't dare to look at her. He had finally convinced himself that since kissing her on the way to Napa Valley three weeks ago that he did want to know what his hand would have felt like on her flesh. And now, he was finally getting that chance and he wanted to explore what was in front of him. But, he knew if he looked at her he would lose any control he had left.

Amy could tell he was enjoying himself as she looked down and noticed the tent in his pants. Without thinking of the consequences, she reached out and traced the bulge with her fingers. Instantly she felt Sheldon's hand still before she looked up to see he was now watching her.

Clearing her throat, she kept her eyes on his as she continued to slowly massage him through his pants. She was expecting him to run through the closed door and never come back, so she was surprised when she felt him take her waist and crash his lips against hers, taking her back to her position against the bathroom door and pushing his tongue past her lips.

Amy's hand was still between them as she felt Sheldon thrust his pelvic against her hand, encouraging her to continue. But Amy wanted to feel more. She lightly tugged on his lower lip, earning a groan, and pulled down his pants along with his boxers in one swift tug. She felt his lips freeze their movements, obviously startled, before she took his length in her small hand and began to stroke him. His moan that vibrated against her lips was like music to her ears. She was still in complete denial that she was actually pleasuring Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon knew if she stroked him any longer he would be done in seconds. He reached around her and grabbed her upper thighs before he lifted her and pressed her against the door as he felt her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck. Sheldon believed he excelled at everything and he wasn't going to leave 'bringing his girlfriend to orgasm' off the list now that he had the opportunity. When Amy pulled her mouth from his, he pierced her gaze as he licked his upper lip. "I need you."

Amy thanked a deity she didn't believe in that he was supporting her or she would have fell over right then and there. She let her fingers caress the nape of his neck as she felt his lips run over her jawline. The throbbing in her nether regions was unbearable and she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She quickly slipped a hand between them to grasp his arousal before she teasingly rubbed the tip against her clit.

"Fuck. Amy, please," he groaned against her neck.

Amy had never heard Sheldon use such vulgar language before. In fact, she didn't even know he knew such a word. Nevertheless, it excited her to no end and she thrust her hips forward causing him to slip inside her and filling her completely.

"Oh, yes." She moved her arm back around his neck and groaned as Sheldon began to thrust his hips in time with their breathing.

Amy's back continuously hit the bathroom door with each drive of his hips, but the bruises that would probably emerge later on was already proven to be worth it.

She leaned in and buried her head in his shoulder as she pulled him flush against her.

"Amy," he gasped as he felt his orgasm nearing the edge as he continued to drive into her wet cave. "Shit."

"Sheldon," she gasped before she felt his movements stop cold and he shuddered against her. She remembered how she reacted to all those orgasms that were stimulated by her brain and knew he was experiencing one. She hugged him tight against her and listened to the incoherent groans ripped from his throat as he reached a hand to the door to still himself as he came down from his high.

"Wow," he breathed with a sweet smile on his face that she couldn't help but imitate.

She felt him slowly lower her to the ground before he held her hips again for balance.

The arousal she was still feeling was not leaving and she had a feeling it wouldn't go away until she got home to use Gerard. Sheldon was spent and there was no way she was going to ask him to go again. She was still shocked they had done it once.

She watched Sheldon walk over to the tub before he pulled back the shower curtain to turned it on.

"What are you doing?" She reached down and grabbed her towel before tying it back around her.

"I need to shower." She soon heard the spraying of the shower head before Sheldon stepped inside. She looked around the bathroom, unsure of what to do with herself until she saw Sheldon pop his head out. "I know you just took one, but aren't you going to take another?"

Her eyes widened before she looked to her left and then her right as if he was talking to someone else. "With- with you?"

He looked at her a bit puzzled before he hesitant nodded. "Isn't that what couples do after coitus?"

Amy thought to all the stories Penny had shared with her about the men she was with and even with Leonard, realizing quite a few did end in the shower. She came out of her trip down memory lane to find Sheldon staring at her quizzingly. Nodding slowly, she let her towel fall to the floor before she stepped into the tub once Sheldon moved back to give her room.

They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before Sheldon grabbed a wash cloth and started to lather it up. "I've heard I should wash your back for you."

She smiled softly, before she turned her back to him and waited until she felt the warm, soapy washcloth glide over her flesh. "You don't have to, you know."

"I want to." Amy grinned to herself at the fast response before she closed her eyes. "So... was this orgasm superior to the ones you got from those brain experiments?" The shock of the blunt question caused her to snap her eyes open. She didn't want to lie to Sheldon, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So, she did the only other thing she could think of. She stayed quiet. "Amy?

_Well that didn't work._

She slowly turned around to face Sheldon but she realized she couldn't meet his eyes. "Umm."

Sheldon raised a brow before it felt like he was punched in the gut. "You _did_ orgasm, didn't you?"

"Ummm."

"Oh my God."

She quickly placed her hands on his chest. "Sheldon, it's okay. Maybe, I just can't orgasm." She knew that was a lie thanks to Gerard but she didn't want to ruin the intimate moment.

"That's not acceptable."

"Wha-" She gasped as she felt herself being picked up from under her thighs and pressed against the title of the bathtub. The moment she stopped rising from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto to his shoulders, staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to bring you to orgasm, Dr. Fowler."

_You might have already._

"Hoo."

Sheldon wrinkled his forehead before remembering the last time he heard her say that. The thought of her being sexually aroused by Penny's ex Zack, angered him and wanted to make sure she never looked at another man the way she should be looking at him.

Amy noticed the scowl on his face and she reached her hand to the back of his head as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Sheldon?"

He slowly moved his hand from her thigh before he found her clit and began his assault, arising a sharp gasp from his girlfriend as she closed her eyes and her mouth hung open as she moaned.

"Oh, fuck. Sheldon. Yes."

He wanted to give her everything he could, so in one quickly movement he took hold of his cock and thrust it deep inside her before he returned his finger to the nub that drove her wild when touched. Still holding onto one thigh, he drove into her again and again, all while watching her face as his finger did wonders to her.

"That's it, Amy. Come for me."

"Ohhhhh." She felt as if her eyes were falling to the back of her head as she bucked her hips into his. "Shit. Yes, right there. Don't stop. Don't.. unghhh"

Sheldon grinned as he watched her come undone. He grabbed hold of her neglected thigh again when he felt she was slipping from his waist. He leaned in and pressed a hesitant kiss to her shoulder as her breathing regulated.

"Wow," she gasped before she got a goofy grin on her face, all while still trying to remember how to breathe properly.

Sheldon grinned as he slowly lowered her to her feet. He made sure she could stand properly before he grabbed the washcloth again and began to wash her chest.

After they both had taken turns washing the other, they exited the shower and wrapped themselves in new robes before sitting down on the bathroom floor and leaning against the tub.

After Sheldon wrapped his arms around her small frame, it didn't take long for exhaustion to over come the couple and they dozed off.

Which was exactly the way Leonard found them nearly three hours later.


End file.
